The Time is Now
by nikki-loves-DoctorWho
Summary: This is my first fanfic its a crossover starring Ginny and The doctor (the 10th) in which Ginny wants to escape with the doctor and explore. trust me i think its good please leave comments and what not and constructive criticism if you wish thanks :)
1. Ginny Wishes

Chapter 1- Ginny Wishes-

She sat there looking out of her bedroom window, starring for days on end at that oak tree in the distance whispering 'doctor, doctor please, please come save me'. Obviously she knew her beloved TV show wasn't real but sometimes she liked to pretend. When her life seemed like the cat's arse she would whisper for the doctor to come save her, to grab her arm and whisper 'run'. That's where she thought the TARDIS would appear, right there, right under that big oak tree on the warm green grass. She always thought that would look nice, the blue contrast with the warm green. She would pray for her doctor whenever she got angry, which was not very often but it was increasing, her anger grew each day and she hated being this way. She just wanted a doctor to come and take her away on an adventure through time and space, on far away moons and new worlds in distant galaxies. Even though, she knew it wasn't real deep down she really wanted it to become true. Just this once for her. Day after day, it didn't happen. He didn't come. She would plead, and beg. But to who? No one was listening.

"GINNY, Ginny, come downstairs". Her mum was yelling up to her. Oh Christ. Family. 'wooo' she thought sarcastically. She peeled herself off the swivel chair and pushed herself to go downstairs. Ever since her brother's tragic death in the great war at Hogwarts, ever since George moved out and only ever thought of his shop, ever since Percy got elected for Minister of Magic, ever since Ron moved in with his girlfriend, Ginny's life was terrible. She was the last child of a long chain of brothers, and she was the only girl, that never bothered her it was being alone that she disliked. She lived at home with her mum and dad forever working and studying she just wanted to escape with the doctor. "Oh good, Ginny, sweetheart, could you peel and wash the potatoes? George is coming home for dinner! Isn't it great sweetie? George will be back, oh how wonderful..." Ginny's mother trailed off couldn't get enough of her son's return. She murmured a 'yes' and started peeling the potatoes, she could easily get it done with her wand but George's new girlfriend was a muggle and her mum thought it would be nice to make her feel at home. So even before she got here, Ginny had to do everything non-magic. By the time she started washing the 11th potato, the door rang and Ginny's mum ran to the door and let in George. "oh sweetie, how nice" she welcomed and smiled and ran over to great Polly. "Hello Polly dear, welcome to my home, how was your trip? Nice was it? That's great, just wonderful. George why don't you take Polly upstairs?" George could hardly get a word in but he did manage a few greetings. "Nice to see you to mum" and "sure thing, Polly I want to show you something" he grinned and they ran off.

Ginny was almost done washing the potatoes when her mum set her yet another task. "Could you bring the washing in dear? Your father will be home any minute" she didn't even bother to reply so her mum ran upstairs to freshen her face and comb her hair. They hardly spoke more than that. You would think Ginny would be just as important as Ron, seeing how she was the only girl, and the last child but no, Just another shadow in the sun. Ginny walked slowly outside and started unpegging the clothes, again without magic. She thought about the doctor and how she could just drop the basked and run off with him without a hesitation. That made her a little happier.

After doing her mother's biddings for the day, Ginny walked up to her room on the 4th floor. She got changed for dinner, her light grey jeans, blue ankle-high shoes, and a nice white top promoting her friend's campaign about freeing house elves. It was an old shirt but still looked very nice besides she never had time to buy new clothes, she had to deal with what she had. She was about to go downstairs when she heard something strange in the distance. Could it be? Her heart pumped a thousand times fast, she bounced towards the window and stretched her head to go searching for that blue box. YES. She saw it, right under the big oak tree. "i knew it" she breathed. She knew he was real. There in the gentle wind was a blue box reading 'Police Phone Box' on the top. The sound of the TARDIS landing brought hope to her ears. Seeing and hearing it for real made all her worries disappear. She didn't need another second longer before she was sprinting downstairs and out the door, ignoring her parents rambling about "sweetie, where are you going? Dinner is ready!" forget them, the doctor is real. The doctor is here to take her away.

Chapter 2-The Mad Man-


	2. The Mad Man

Chapter 2-The Mad Man-

Her heart slows down then pumps back up again. Her thought process is going berserk. She sprints the last couple of metres and stops abruptly at the door. She is speechless but then she feels like screaming with happiness. Raising her hand to the wood she pets the TARDIS, and then because her mother taught her such manners she knocks precisely three times. Her heart is racing a million miles a minute. No answer just a bunch of racket. CLUNK CLUNK SLPASH CRASH. She comes to the conclusion someone has fallen over. Then, the door creaks open to revel bright orange light and a sopping wet man in a pin-striped suit. "It's Jenny, right?" asks the wet man. She's assuming this is the doctor; he looks a lot more handsome in real life. For a moment Ginny is stunned, the doctor almost knew her name. "ac-actually, it's uh, Ginny" trying not sound arrogant. "Of course it is! And I'm the Doctor!" he sticks up his right, skinny hand. She shakes it, smiling all goofy like. "Well come on in, I've been looking all over England for you, It's been a tough ride for her" "For who, sorry?" "For her, the TARDIS. And a bit of warning she's a bit grumpy this morning" Ginny laughs "it's almost half 6" "Well it wasn't 10 minutes ago" he states proudly. "I can't believe it, you're actually real...I've been wishing for you to turn up at my big oak tree for years and now, you did it. Your here. It's unbelievable. "He grins widely showing his crow's feet, a trait of course she always admired. "Well you did ask nicely...once or twice" his voice heightens as he speaks and he runs around the room looking for a fluffy towel, "And plus" He continues, "I can't have you going where you're going this year" her smile drops, confused "But doctor, I don't have any plans for this year well if you don't count school..." "EXACTLY. You absolutely can't be going to Hogwarts this year, I won't allow it. But enough of that it can be explained all in time, let's go on an adventure!" All of a sudden he sounds like a big kid she tries to ignore the crazy talk, after all this is a time machine, she won't miss out on school or dinner for that fact. Just a quick pop round to a near distant planet just like on the TV shows. "Adventure yes, let's go. It's all I've wanted"

But of course all of this is oddly strange she can't quite except that it became true. She tucks her red locks behind her ear and watches the Doctor fiddling with the console. She always loved this part, his running continuously around switching switches, pushing buttons, flicking lights, zigzagging the zigzag lever. I wonder where we're going. I hope its somewhere good. Then she remembers what the Doctor said 'you can't be going to Hogwarts this year' let alone almost knowing her name he perfectly knew the castle where she goes to school. Wasn't Harry once told in second year he mustn't attend school that year? Maybe history is to repeat itself once more. Can't be, Voldemort is dead and she is attending her last year of school again because she didn't exactly get much learning in last year in the war. Harry...the thought of him pains her. They didn't exactly reunite after the war. They went in there separate ways. But one thing for sure, all though she hates home right now she can't miss school this year. Ron promised he would give her directions on how to find Harry's new owl. The security on that thing is top notch. "We're here" his calming voice snaps her out of her wishful thinking. "Great, where are we? Exactly?" "The red planet, no, not Mars, we're in the Kusoko galaxy. The planet called; well no one knows its name. Just, The red planet." They step outside, Ginny become suddenly extremely cold. "It's freezing!" "You didn't pack?" "Well I-uh" she is stunned, she thought the climate would suite her during adventuring. "Not to worry, let's find somewhere to go inside, I think there's a Bird shop over, they cook the best eagles. Very rare up here...Eagles. That is." The atmosphere gets colder with every step, it gives off the illusion you're walking up a very steep hill but in reality it's just a straight path. Apart from them, the area is clean of humanity or anything living. "doctor?" "mhmm, yes?" "Why is you're nick name 'the mad man'?" he laughs uncontrollably and Ginny gets very uneasy. "hey, we're here" as if none of the past 30 seconds never happened, Ginny takes evasive action to leave as soon as she can find an exit and get a ride elsewhere. This is definitely not the Doctor she knows.


End file.
